


darling, everything's on fire

by colourmeblue



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblue/pseuds/colourmeblue
Summary: “Stop hogging all the blankets!” + Deanoru





	darling, everything's on fire

There are many things Nico has learned about Karolina while being on the road with her and in such close quarters. Especially considering how close they’ve become so quickly, there are things she feels like she should be learning much later down the road. Instead, she’s learning them in rapid succession, and Nico wonders if Karolina realises it yet, too.

They sleep together just about every night. Even when hiding out in skeevy motels, the two of them always share a bed. It’s not really an issue once they finally announce their budding relationship to the group, even while Nico ignores Alex’s look of disappointment. After he’d lied to her about Amy, the idea of a potential relationship with him dissolved into thin air. She can’t be with someone she can’t trust, not when they’re now literally running for their lives. Not when she spent so long being lied to by her own family.

Despite the fact that Nico is always attacked with teasing jabs the next day about ‘which base she got to’, courtesy of Chase, she keeps just about everything to herself. The group is basically glued together all day, every day, so she likes to keep her moments with Karolina a secret.

It’s just the two of them, and it’s special.

Like now, for example, as the two of them are lying face to face in a motel room. Normally, neither of them would touch a place like this with a ten foot pole, but their standards have dropped significantly since being out on the road together. And besides, any bed is better than sleeping in the van or on the ground somewhere.

Money won’t last forever, so they might as well find some comfort where they can. Besides, Nico likes having her own space.

Karolina curls herself up further in the bed, taking just about everything covering Nico along with her.

“Stop hogging all the blankets!” Nico says it in jest, but also partial annoyance, because it’s one of Karolina’s many habits that she’s picked up over the weeks.

“I’m sorry, I get cold!”

“Uh huh.” Nico rolls her eyes and begins pulling the blankets back over towards her side.

Karolina is already laughing and it’s only a moment before she has her arm around Nico in an attempt to get the blankets back. She stops moving when she realises just how close she is to Nico, and instead gives her a sly smile.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t hog them.” Karolina leans in closer to her. “We should share.”

Nico raises her eyebrows because, duh, that’s how you’re supposed to use blankets. However, Karolina seems to have a very different idea. Closing the gap between them, she places a soft kiss on Nico’s lips. If Nico’s being honest, she’s still not used to this. It’s different with Karolina than it’s been with any guy she’s been with. It’s soft, and almost unsure in a way, and it makes Nico feel less alone knowing that she’s not the only one constantly feeling afraid.

“Oh, yeah?” Nico looks up at her with soft eyes.

“Mhm.” Karolina only nods, her eyes still focused on Nico’s lips.

Nico gives in after only a few seconds, leaning up to reach Karolina’s lips with her own. She wraps an arm around her neck, smiling into the kiss. She presses her body as close to Karolina’s as possible in an attempt to feel as much as she can.

They haven’t gone much further than making out. It makes it difficult, especially when there are four other teenagers breathing down their necks at all times. Besides, this is new to both of them, and they’re not in any kind of hurry.

When Karolina pulls away, Nico is still smiling. “You’re a lot better at this than I thought you would be.”

“ _This_?” Karolina asks, raising both eyebrows and stroking Nico’s hair.

“Yeah. This. You, me. If I didn’t already know you, I would’ve guessed I wasn’t your first girlfriend.”

Karolina stops in her tracks, a soft smile creeping onto her face. “Girlfriend?”

Nico avoids her gaze, a brief moment of insecurity. She didn’t exactly mean to blurt it out, but it’s a word that’s been floating around her head for days. She’s found herself to be a lot more fearless with Karolina now, especially after she almost willingly sacrificed herself to save the rest of the group. If Karolina can do that, then Nico can do anything, too. “Well… yeah. I just figured... that’s what we were.”

Karolina doesn’t miss a beat with her reply. “I know, but you’ve never _said it_ out loud before.”

Nico can tell Karolina is just teasing her now by the smile on her face, and Nico can only shove her lightly in response. The light fluttering in her chest is telling her that she’s smitten. She doesn’t normally get like this around anyone else, and she knows it’s just the effect Karolina has on her. That’s how she knows that whatever this is is right.

“I’m just comfortable with you,” Karolina promises with a shrug. Sure, Karolina was nervous the first time she kissed Nico, but ever since then, Nico has only seen her relaxed. Casual. It’s becoming easier for them to talk to each other. “It’s like… the pressure lifted off me. When I realised I liked girls. I didn’t have to… pretend to be interested in someone anymore, or be afraid of feeling the wrong thing.”

Nico smiles as she tucks a piece of Karolina’s hair behind her ear. “I’m glad I could be that person for you.”

Karolina only smiles. “Me, too.”

Nico only stares at her for a moment longer before she’s pushing Karolina, rolling her over on to her back so that she has the upper hand. She lets Karolina look at her with soft, adoring eyes, before leaning down to kiss her.

Nico may be learning things about Karolina at a very rapid pace, but she’s yet to find a single thing that she doesn’t like.


End file.
